This application is based on a previous application Ser. No. 09/678,619, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,702. Much of the material of this application is repeated from that application, and not included by reference.
The release of adherent deposits (dirt, grease and the like) from surfaces and substrates without damaging the surface or substrate is a continuing problem. Currently available compositions and methods suffer from a limited range of applicability and effectiveness, in that they remove only certain types of adherent deposits from particular surfaces and substrates.
Many currently available solvent and water based compositions for cleaning adherent deposits from surfaces and substrates do not meet governmental regulations with respect to the percentage of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) present in the composition.
It is a central object of this invention to provide low VOC compositions for removing adherent deposits from surfaces and substrates that are effective on a variety of adherent deposits and are widely applicable for all surfaces and substrates.